


Big Belly Reprieve

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: cerys' s8 episode codas [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Big Belly Burger (DCU), Episode: s08e06 Reset, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Bored in the bunker waiting for their parents to finish at the gala, FTA head to Big Belly to introduce Mia to the food of their childhood. [Set in 8x06: Reset]
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: cerys' s8 episode codas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518755
Comments: 34
Kudos: 120





	Big Belly Reprieve

Mia huffs as spins the chair in the bunker around once again, catching her feet on the floor to stop herself suddenly. It’s been a strange few days since they got back from Russia; not least of all because of Connor’s mom drugging both his dad and Mia and William’s dad. It seems like they’re on the mend though and the kids have been given the night off whilst their parents attend some fundraiser for the city. 

“Can you please stop?” William asks from the chair next to her, side-eyeing her with an unimpressed look. 

“I’m so bored! There’s nothing to do!” Mia sighs loudly, throwing her head back against the chair. It widely throws the balance of the chair off and she stamps her feet down on the floor to stabilise herself. This only annoys William further as he shoots her another irritated look. 

“Go do some one-armed push-ups or something. You’re distracting me.” He tells her and Mia lets out another long sigh as Connor turns from where he’s practicing one of the numerous martial arts he’s trained in. It looks kind of like Kendo to Mia. 

“Want to spar?” Connor asks her, wiping his forehead of sweat with a kind smile and Mia takes a deep breath to stem the reaction she starts to have to it. Too much to concentrate on right now. 

“Not really. I’m kind of hungry.” Mia complains, throwing her head back. She spots the look William and Connor share but ignores it in favour of throwing her arms above her head with another long sigh.

“I think Dad said he left some food in the fridge for us.” William relays but he barely gets to the word ‘fridge’ before Mia’s out of her chair and is on her way over to the small fridge in the small kitchen station of the bunker. 

“Your dad cooks?” She hears Connor question William as she tugs open the door and grins at the sight of the three Tupperware boxes. She hopes it’s more mac and cheese or some of the homemade pizzas her dad made the night before. 

“Oh, he’s practically a chef.” William replies to Connor as Mia opens up the box, her spirits quickly falling at the sight of the substance within it. 

“Don’t speak too soon. What is this?” She cuts in, darting back over to the main platform. She hops over the railing, not wanting to walk back over to the stairs, and she shows the box to her brother who smiles. 

“Oh, I’ve had that before. It’s pretty good. Whole-wheat giant cous cous, roasted veg, chicken and Dad’s homemade pesto.” William explains and Mia frowns at the words that come out of his mouth. That doesn’t sound like a meal in the slightest to her. 

“He handmakes pesto?” Connor questions, walking over to peer into the box himself. 

“He started making it for Mom, I think, because all the store ones have nuts and she’s allergic.” William elaborates and Connor nods in understanding as Mia frowns at a slimy looking green pile covered in the pesto. Carefully, she picks up a piece of it and shudders at the feeling of it against her skin. 

“What’s this?” She asks and William snorts, shooting her an amused look. 

“Spinach.” Connor clarifies and Mia shakes her head, immediately dropping it back into the box. 

“Gross.” She shudders, licking the sauce off her fingers and purposefully ignoring the amused looks both boys are sending her. She loves both of them but she doesn’t need to be judged for her very valid food opinions. 

“We could just get Big Belly Burger.” Connor suggests and Mia frowns. Burgers sound good but she’s baffled by the way William’s face lights up as if it’s something she should recognise. 

“Oh my god, I haven’t had Big Belly since I was a kid.” William grins and Mia’s brow furrows as she looks between the two of them.

“What is Big Belly Burger?” She finally questions and the boys snap to look at her, their mouths dropping open. She raises a dubious eyebrow with a smirk as they share a look before nodding. 

“Oh yeah. You need an education. Get your jacket.” William tells her and Mia rolls her eyes as she pushes between the two of them to get to the other side of the platform. 

“Okay, Mom.” 

This elusive burger place is only a few blocks away so they decide to walk. Whilst both William and Connor technically have their licenses, explaining the dates on them if they get pulled over isn’t a situation any of them want to deal with. William moans a little about how quickly Mia and Connor are walking but Mia enjoys looping her arm through Connor’s and merely walking even quicker for a few minutes whilst William calls out his complaints. 

“Oh yeah, this is my kind of place.” Mia groans immediately as they step into the restaurant and the smell of grease rises up her nose. This is what she’s been missing, as good as her dad’s cooking has been the last few weeks. 

“C’mon.” Connor smiles and leads them over to a booth. Mia slides in next to Connor and smirks as William almost trips sliding into the other side. She doesn’t comment on it but is happy knowing that William knows she saw. 

“Dad used to bring you here?” Mia questions as she looks around, her eyes lingering on a father sat at a table nearby with his little girl. The child is telling a story and her parent is watching with rapt attention, hung on her every word. Mia blinks and ignores the way her heart pangs, looking back at her brother as he starts to answer her question. 

“Sometimes. They’re in Central City too so I used to go with my mom a lot when I was a kid.” William smiles sadly and Mia frowns. William doesn’t talk about his mother an awful lot; the little that Mia’s heard tells her that they were extremely close. The small glimpses reminds her of how close she felt to her mom when she was a kid. It truly felt like the two of them against the world and Mia gets a very similar impression from what she knows of William’s relationship with Samantha. 

They share a look, both of them smiling sadly. They don’t need to speak, both of them know what they’re trying to say and Mia’s extremely grateful. 

“Here, Mia.” Connor passes her a menu and the moment is broken as she looks down at the list of food on offer. Her stomach rumbles at the sound of such wonderful, grease filled food and she’s very happy when the waitress makes her way over to take their order. 

They agree that it’s probably best to order it to go and head back to the apartment, staying out in public for too long still seems like a risk none of them really want to take. 

Mia is very happy with her order of a ‘double double’ and a chocolate shake but her happy bubble is burst as Connor places his order and the waitress walks away. 

“Why would you get a soda when milkshakes are right there?” She asks as she turns to look at him, her voice rising incredulously. Connor smirks that stupidly attractive look at her but it’s far easier to ignore the way her stomach flips this time because she’s very stuck on his drink order. 

“Soda is vastly superior.” He replies simply and Mia cannot stop the way she freezes before shaking her head to try and comprehend the words that just came out of her…  _ Connor’s _ mouth. 

“Oh, you could not be more wrong. You obviously have not had the right milkshake!” Mia insists vehemently and Connor looks a little like a deer caught in the headlights as he glances over at William. 

“Don’t look at me, dude. I’m with her on this one.” William declares and Mia grins, straightening proudly in her seat. Connor shakes his head, looking at her with that amused smirk again. 

“Milkshakes are just so sweet.” He tells her and Mia shakes her head determinedly. 

“Like soda isn’t!” William laughs and Mia shakes her head, completely baffled that someone she thought she knew so well could completely throw her for a loop like this. 

“Milkshakes have milk in them. There’s calcium and important protein. Soda is just sugar.” She declares and Connor snorts, raising an eyebrow. 

“I think you lose all the nutritional value of milk when you turn it into ice cream and then blend it up with even more sugar.” Connor points out and Mia huffs, scooting away from him on the bench of the seat and crossing her arms. 

“Whatever. Still tastes better than soda.” She states with a declarative nod of her head, smiling softly when William nods determinedly at her in approval. 

Their argument is interrupted by their food arriving and they scoop up the bags and head back towards the apartment. 

William walks in front this time, slurping on his milkshake as Mia lags behind, having demolished her burger pretty much as soon as they left. She’s now sipping her milkshake slowly and Connor slows too, smiling as he falls in step with her. 

“Are you seriously mad at me for my milkshake opinions?” He questions with an amused smirk and Mia stills for a moment before continuing to walk, schooling her expression before throwing him a coy smile. 

“That depends on whether you’d let me order one for us to share.” 

“Mia…” He groans and she laughs, shooting him another coy look before she skips a little to catch up with her brother. 

_ Oh yeah,  _ she thinks as William smiles at her before opening his elbow for her to loop her arm through,  _ sharing a milkshake sounds like their best date yet.  _


End file.
